


The Girl, The Cat, & The Crow

by blkgirlanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Triggers, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkgirlanime/pseuds/blkgirlanime
Summary: Your best friend was against the idea of you dating the captain of his rival team in high school but dating the captain of Nekoma’s volleyball team was like a dream come true — or is it? What happens when Kuroo starts to show his true colors?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had written this in my fiction writing class last semester with Daichi & Kuroo in mind because ya girl was binging Haikyuu!! Now I love Kuroo but idk why I felt like he would fit perfectly as the villain in this story. I could continue this if you guys wanted me too, my professor enjoyed this snippet very much so I thought I’d post it on ao3!! (When she read this originally I changed the character’s names )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read: Hi loves, this fic involves abusive relationships- leaving them, how to heal from them, and falling in love again/ getting into a healthy relationship. I don't speak for everyone who's been through unhealthy/abusive relationships so I'm writing based of of my experiences, with that being said, there will be future subjects that may trigger some people. I would hate to catch anyone off guard so please read the tags, I will update them as the story continues. I've probably mentioned this before but I adore Kuroo and Yui and in this fic they will act different from their portrayals on Haikyuu!

“Daichi, I don’t know what to do anymore with Kuroo” you cried as you flew into your best friend’s arms.

“What happened?” He asked as he held you tightly, gently stroking your hair.

“He’s completely changed...”

Daichi stood quiet for a second. He was unsure of what he should do or say at that moment. He’s always had an off feeling about Kuroo ever since you first met him, through a mutual friend. You were always naive and didn’t notice it at the time but he was after one thing. It was easy to underestimate him because of how charming he is. You see, to Kuroo, it was all a game. Once he gets what he wants, he could care less about the individual that he mentally, physically, and emotionally abused. 

“Y/n, I should’ve said this a long time ago...I’m  **_never_ ** letting Kuroo come near you again.”

You looked at him stunned. You felt your face getting hot and your eyes started to water, causing your vision to blur. You buried your face into Daichi’s chest and broke down. You were drained and felt defeated. It took you a lot of courage to even sneak out and go to Daichi for help. It’s been a year since you guys last spoke, due to a nasty argument. Of course, Daichi had his disagreements about Kuroo. He was a master manipulator, he made everyone around him feel as if he could never do anything wrong. So of course he was the “perfect” boyfriend. Every time he would voice his opinions about your relationship, you refused to hear him out. Instead you suggested that he should “stop worrying about your love life and to focus on his,” and that’s what he did. Once Daichi started dating Yui, he began spending less time with you. He had no choice but to, it was a cliche to fall for his best friend and Yui being as clever as ever picked up on this straight away and made sure to keep him away from you as much as possible, which caused a strain on your friendship.

_ Knock knock knock _

The pair were pulled from their thoughts as their eyes landed on the door. There was a rapid and heavy knocking, It wouldn’t have been Yui because she had the keys to the apartment that she and Daichi shared.

“Oh no,” You whispered as you started to tremble. Daichi’s attention returned to you and he gently placed his hands on the side of your face to assure you that he will handle it. While looking at you, he noticed something that he hadn’t before, there was a scar on your bottom lip. It was healed but still present. You also had a couple of semi-healed bruises on your neck and collarbone area. It was hard to notice this at first because of your (light/medium/darker) complexion and (straight/wavy/curly/kinky) hair covering it. At that moment he saw red. How could he have let Kuroo do this to her? He was going to pay for this. The knocking continued and Daichi walked straight to the door, he opened it up to see Kuroo, standing there with a smug look on his face, he was undeniably fuming.

“How you been Daichi?” Kuroo said sarcastically.

Daichi stared him down, it was taking a lot for him to not attack that man. Every inch, every fiber of his being.

“I think you have something of mine, it’s really sad that you’re still obsessed with my girlfriend after all these years. Pathetic.”

Daichi smirked as his gaze bore through Kuroo, “Y/n’s spending the night here, and we’ll be getting her stuff in the morning.”

“Oh? What does Yui have to say about this?”

“You have a lot of questions for me, but let me ask you this. Why does Y/n have a scar on her lip? Why does she have bruises that are no more than a week old?” He said menacingly as he walked closer to him, causing Kuroo to back up a bit. 

“She fell” He responded with a smirk. He knew he struck a nerve and he wanted to keep pushing him, it worked in the past, surely it’ll work again. Y/n will see Daichi as the aggressor.

“ **_Fell?_ ** _ ” _ Daichi paused for a second and looked back towards you before punching Kuroo in the face with full force. The sound of bone cracking echoed through the halls and a stunned Kuroo struggled to sit up on the floor, holding his jaw which was now dislocated and bleeding. He spat out two of his teeth that were covered in blood. Realization began to hit him as he panicked and looked up at Daichi in shock.

“Like I said. We are getting her stuff tomorrow.  **_And Kuroo if I ever see you with her again, I’ll make sure you’ll end up in a body bag_ ** .” Kuroo fully understood that that wasn’t a threat. After a hit like that, he meant his words. Daichi slammed the door in his face and returned to where you were sitting. He crouched down at eye level and looked intently into your eyes. 

“I promise, no one will ever hurt you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like the calm after a storm. The tension in the apartment began to subside once you knew that Kuroo went back to your place. But knowing him meant that the fight wasn’t over, the rivalry between them was fierce ever since their volleyball days back in high school. Cats vs. Crows. Tensions grew increasingly worse after news broke that the two of you were dating. 

It seemed like yesterday when Hinata had introduced you to Kuroo at the training camp, he was alluring, to say the least. His charm and wit were unmatched, not to mention he was incredibly handsome. In contrast to Bokuto, you could tell that he was the dark and mysterious type. You kept a fair distance from him at first, carrying out your typical manager duties alongside Yachi and Kiyoko but during the barbeque, you let your guard down around some of the boys after chatting with the other managers. You learned that they were harmless, a couple of them were girl-crazy but with the teachers, coaches, and the members of your home team (especially Noya and Tanaka), you doubt that any of them would be bold enough to try anything.

While you were passing out drinks, you were greeted by Kuroo once again, this time he was alone. He stayed and talked to you until another manager came to relinquish you of your duties. He led you to a more secluded part of the park where you guys sat on a hill, the dark aura that you felt at the gym instantly disappeared. It was replaced by a funny, and sarcastic air instead. He mostly talked about his team, his love of volleyball, Kenma, etc. You opened up to him a little by telling him your interest. Before you knew it the barbeque was over and you had to go back to your respective teams. Happy that you would no longer endure the stress of the training camp, you had to admit you were a bit sad to say goodbye to your new companions.

“Here you go,” Daichi said as he handed you a cup of hot chocolate, drawing you out of your thoughts.

“Thank you” you quietly said as you pulled the blanket around you tighter.

Daichi sat down in the armchair across from you and sighed. He looked troubled, there was only so much that he could do before Kuroo would come back. Until then he had to do his best to help you get out of this situation. It was long before you drifted to sleep on the couch, he chuckled and patted your hair before taking the cup to the kitchen to wash it. 

“Daichan I’m home~” he heard Yui call out from the front door. He put the cup away in the cupboard before whipping his hands to quickly go greet his girlfriend. 

“Welcome home, Yui,” he said curtly, trying to obscure her view of you on the couch. She smiled warmly before reaching in for a quick kiss. “How was work?” 

“It was tiresome, but I’m so close to being promoted to head manager, maybe one day I can open up my own hotel—Daichi...” 

“Yes love?”

“Who is that on our couch?”

“Y/n.”

“Y/n?” Yui stopped in her tracks, she was instantly displeased once at the sight of you laying on her couch. Her cheery mood was now gone. “Daichi, can I speak to you privately” she motioned for him to follow her into their shared bedroom. Once inside he closed the door gently so as to not disturb you from your peaceful slumber.

“Care to explain why your high school crush is sleeping on our couch?” The venom was thick in her voice. She was hurt and he didn’t blame her. “She needed my help—“

“With what? You haven’t spoken to her in a year what could she possibly— are... you sleeping with her?”

“What? No, listen to me, she needs help. Kuroo has been laying his hands on her and I’ll be damned if I let her go back to that apartment”

“I see,” she shifted uncomfortably, feeling uneasy about the whole situation. “This will be temporary right? Until we find her someplace safe to go?”

“Yes, I promise.” He said as he held her in his arms, trying to reassure her. She sighed before melting into his touch. “I only have eyes for you,” he placed a kiss on top of her head, to assure her that he really meant his words. She furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing if he’ll be able to keep his words. “I had a long day, I’m pretty sure you did too, why don’t we get ready for bed?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke and found yourself in an unfamiliar environment. You sat up and groggily rubbed your eyes, the sunlight shone brightly causing your eyes to hurt, it was in stark contrast to your apartment, Kuroo preferred dark curtains so that “the mood” was always set, and it didn’t help that he kept the LED lights in your bedroom on the red setting. 

“Morning” Daichi’s voice called out to you as he walked into the living room wearing a pair of dark grey sweats, and a white tank top that outlined his pecs and abs. Everything began to set in, as yesterday’s events replayed in your mind. “Daichi, I’m so sorry about everything, I just came and dumped all of this onto you, when I should be handling this on my own,” you said, as you stumbled while trying to gather your items to leave. Daichi took a sip of his coffee before sighing. “Doesn’t seem like you’ve been handling it pretty well.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what you think it means. Y/n, if you go back and try to ‘handle’ things I’m afraid that I’ll never hear from you again.” You stopped in your tracks after hearing his morbid words. It was something that you did not want to hear, but you knew it was the truth. You sighed, backing away from the door. “I can’t stay here,”

“Why not?”

“You know why Daichi,”

“Yui is okay with you staying for as long as you need” 

“How’d you get her to agree to that? Did you tell her?”

“Yes but--”

“Daichi! This has to stay between us, why would you tell her?!”

“You need to understand that I share this apartment with her, she is my girlfriend and our relationship is built off of trust and communication. I’m sorry that I told her your business, I was in the wrong for that but I couldn’t have her thinking that we slept together last night. You’ll be safe here, Y/n.”

It wasn’t long before the front door opened, revealing Yui. She’d look like she’d just come from a morning jog, wearing yoga tights, a sports bra, and a dad hat over her short hair, she also held two grocery bags in her hands. “Good morning” she simply said before walking over to the table to set her bags down on the table. “Morning babe.”

“Good morning Yui, thank you for letting me stay here” you said, giving a quick bow. She walked by you, barely acknowledging you, heading over to give Daichi a kiss. The atmosphere became awkward, as you stood there silently, unsure with what to do with yourself. Daichi shot Yui a disapproving look before clearing his throat. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to give to Y/n?”

“Oh right, I went out and brought you a tooth brush along with a few other items, make yourself at home” she said with a small smile. You muttered a quick thank you before she announced that she’ll be getting ready for work. Daichi grabbed the bags off of the table and handed them to you, “see? She’s warming up to you”

“Right.”You said before accepting the bags from his hands. “Did I do something to her?”

“No, it’s not that--” you cocked an eyebrow waiting for his response after noticing his hesitation. “I-”

“Daichan have you seen my name tag? I can’t find it anywhere and I’m running late” She called out from the bedroom. “I should probably go help her look,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck, he usually did this when he was nervous or uncomfortable. You nodded in agreement, and watched him walk into the bedroom. You decided you weren’t going to press him on the matter further as you made your way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in the shower for a while, getting lost in thought. You didn’t mean for Daichi to become a part of this, sure there was Bokuto, and Shoyo but would they believe you? Kuroo played his part so well that you were beginning to doubt that he was all that bad. Maybe he was stressed out from school, maybe you shouldn’t have asked him where he was that night, he probably did stay at the library late; but why did he get so mad?

_ Knock knock _

“You okay in there?” You heard Daichi ask from the other side of the door. You shook those thoughts out of your head before replying back to him. You shut off the water and wrapped the towel around your body, you looked around to see if your clothes were nearby but you then realized that you weren’t home. You groaned in frustration, trying to rack your brain for ideas on how you would clothe yourself. _ ‘There’s no way in hell I would wear Yui’s clothes, maybe Daichi has some extra sweats and a sweatshirt? This might be awkward but it's worth a try I guess’ _

You tiptoed to the bathroom door and creaked it open a bit, “Daichi…” you nervously whispered as you peaked your head around quickly. You were amazed at how excellent his hearing was because he came out of his bedroom not too long after. “What’s up?”

“Do you...have any clothes that I could borrow?” 

He paused for a bit before heading back into his room, it wasn’t long until he came back and handed you how old Karasuno sweatpants, and jacket. “Wow, I haven’t seen this in ages” you said, smiling fondly as you reminscienced on the past. “It has so many great memories attached to it, so I decided to keep it.” 

You thanked him for the clothes before closing the door to slip them on, you had no choice but to go commando for the day, but at least you had something to cover up with. You slipped out the bathroom and met Daichi in the kitchen where he had prepared breakfast for you, you thanked him before sitting down. 

“Hope you're ready for our little adventure today.” He said sliding a cup of orange juice your way.

“Adventure?” Your words were muffled due to the piece of toast that you bit off earlier. 

“As soon as you’re done, we’re getting your stuff, you can stay here as long as you can until you find another place to crash at.” 

You swallowed your food and nodded gingerly, your appetite was suddenly gone at the mention of facing Kuroo again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you,” 

You sighed before agreeing. Getting up with the empty dishes in hand, you placed them in the sink, reminding yourself to wash them once you got back. Daichi waited for you by the front door as you grabbed your keys. He led you to the parking garage where his car was parked, a black Toyota Prius awaited your arrival, it was a pretty decent car with enough space to carry at least 3 of your suitcases and 1 duffle bag. 

The drive to your apartment wasn’t bad, Daichi was able to ease your nerves by telling stories about the old days, before you came on as manager for the team. With you being a second year, while he was in his third, there was a lot you were bound to miss out on. However his seniority over you didn’t affect your friendship, considering how you were childhood friends, due to being neighbors at one point. You moved away during middle school, to live with your dad after your parents nasty divorce. Once high school started you moved back in with your mom and attended Karasuno where you encountered Daichi. That’s when you also met Kiyoko, Suga and Asahi, along with Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Kazuhito. 

“We’re here, are you ready?”

You nodded and cautiously placed your keys in his hands, allowing him to lead the way. Once you approach your floor, you were weary about the whole thing. Of course your worries were met with reason because your apartment door soon sung open, revealing none other than Kuroo. 

“Why are you here,” his words were directed at Daichi.

“She’s moving out” he replied with a smirk, eyeing the fresh bruise that he placed on his face the day prior. Kuroo stepped aside silently watching the two of you go inside the room and pack your items away. His eyes were glued onto you the whole entire time, you felt the scrutiny of his gaze as much as you tried to avoid it. 

“There, that should be the last of it,” Daichi said, placing your 3rd suitcase in the living room. He motioned for you to go on ahead, which you happily did as you grabbed your bag along with one of your suitcase, having to walk by Kuroo who was no longer looking at you. Daichi grabbed the rest of your items and started to make his way out the apartment.

“You fucking her now?”

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the now fuming Kuroo.

“That little slut, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Watch how you talk about her, what she does isn’t any of your concern.” Turning around quickly, giving him a warning look, but this time Kuroo didn’t react. After seeing you in Daichi’s clothing, it meant war. 

He watched as Daichi left, holding the suitcase in hand, having to have the last word and to get under Daichi’s skin, he simply muttered,

“I hope you have fun with her, for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes made in this chapter, I promise I will correct them during the week, I also wanted to include visuals of what I imagined the apartments to look like, I tried to not look for places that were too lavish because this is supposed to be a college au. So I wouldn't necessarily called them "dorms" but some form of student housing! I will try to update this as much as possible but I do have another fic that I will be tidying up soon, so once that's over I'll start updating regularly for this story


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been two days since you “moved in” with Daichi. You tried to act as if things were normal now that you had to go back on campus. You decided to take morning classes in order to avoid most of the student body, before news broke that you were no longer dating the star player on the volleyball team. 

“Y/n?” Kiyoko said, after haven’t seeing you much over the break 

“Kiyoko! Hey!” You said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“I’ve been calling you all weekend, and you haven’t been answering me. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, I’m sorry, I was so busy with work that I forgot to reply”

“Oh okay, make sure you take care of yourself,”

“I will, I promise, so what’s up?”

“Karasuno is having a practice match with Nekoma next weekend and the team wanted us to come spectate,” she said with a soft smile.

“Aw, I would never miss a chance to cheer on my home team. Tell Yachi I’ll be there!”

“Perfect, Sugawara and Azamane confirmed that they were coming too, Nishinoya and Tanaka will also be there.”

“Great! I’ll let Daichi know,”

“Daichi? I didn’t know you two were still in contact,”

“I bumped into him during the break actually, I was able to get his number in passing,” you quickly said to avoid Kiyoko’s suspicion from raising. She was always hyper perspective, which meant she can pick up on the tinest lies, especially since you guys have grown close during your time as managers.

“That’s good, I liked it when you two were friends. Are you going to ask Kuroo to come? I’m sure his team would be happy if he showed up.”

“Yeah; about that, he’s so busy with practice it’d be a miracle if he had any free time!” 

She nodded in agreement, soon dropping the subject and suggested that you guys grab some coffee before your next class. It was nice catching up with Kiyoko, she was a good friend who didn’t judge you for your lifestyle decisions but you were scared to her tell about what happened. You didn’t want to get her involved out of fear of what he might try to do to her.

_ Beep beep _

You look down at your phone to see that you received a text message from Daichi.

_ Dai🏐: Hey I’m outside your school, I made copies of the apt key for you _

Your eyes widened and right outside the cafe window you saw the black Toyota Prius parked out front with Daichi leaning on the lid. He drew a lot of attention with his physique, thanks to volleyball and his training at the academy. 

“Hey Kiyoko, do you mind getting me a hot chocolate? I just need to get copies of some notes from one of my classmates...I’ll be right back” you quickly got up and slid through the door, looking over your shoulder to make sure that she was preoccupied with the coffee line. You made brief eye contact with Daichi and signaled him to follow you around the side of the building, away from the view of the window.

“What the hell was that?!” You quietly yelled.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“You can’t just show up on campus like that! Kiyoko, Bokuto, Oikawa, and a few others go to my college. I’m having coffee with Kiyoko right now and she has no idea that Kuroo and I broke up, and I’d hate it if rumors spread about us hooking up.”

“You think Shimizu would start rumors?”

“No-- but people will get the wrong idea.”

“Okay then... here are the keys. I’ll see you later” he said before handing you the keys and walking back to his car. You sighed and watched as he drove off before heading back inside the building. Kiyoko handed you your hot chocolate without an inkling of suspicion, and you went off to your last class of the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your last class of the day, and you were in disbelief what were the odds that you would be in the same class as Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa? No matter where you went it was like you couldn’t escape these captains!

“Hey hey hey Y/n!”

“Hey Bokuto” you greeted, trying to match his energy.

“Great, I’m stuck in class with the lovebirds and an annoying owl.”

“Hey! I am  _ not  _ annoying, right Y/n?!”

You smiled softly and nodded in agreement with Bokuto. Kuroo on the other hand stood quiet as he stared at you, not caring if he made you feel uncomfortable.

“Can’t you wait until  _ after _ class to stare at her like that. You look like a creepy lion that's about to pounce”

“You’re the last person that should be talking shittykawa, you look at everyone like that” he retorted.

“Y/n, are you okay? You’re looking a little sick.” Bokuto asked as he peered into your eyes. You looked away and nodded slowly.

“Of course she is,” Kuroo said as arm slumped around you, causing you to freeze like a deer in front of headlights. His head rested on your shoulder, causing his mouth to be centimeters away from your ear. You could feel his breath tickle your ear as he spoke once more, “isn’t that right, kitten?” His voice was low and sultry. Your knees felt weak and your stomach was on tilt. You felt utter fear, and nervously nodded once more. Oikawa rolled his eyes and turned away from the two of you, Bokuto raised an eyebrow as if he was briefly lost in thought but then his face returned to normal and he awkwardly turned away from you as well. Kuroo’s hand was dangerously close to your chest and it seemed like he was waiting for you to try to escape in an attempt to grope you. Luckily your professor walked into the lab which caused Kuroo to let go of you, but he still stood near you. 

Your professor had already assigned lab partners. You were with Bokuto. Kuroo and Oikawa were paired up together. It wasn’t bad being paired with Bokuto, he was different from the other ex-captains. He’s never flirted with you or made you feel uncomfortable, he was easy to talk to. You met him and Kuroo around the same time, you knew that they were friends but you didn’t know how close they were. Respectively, Kuroo and Kenma had a stronger bond, likewise with Bokuto and Akaashi. There was no denying their bromance, but the fact that they went to the same college made their friendship seem like it was out of convenience.

Time ticked by painfully slow, you ignored the stares Kuroo would give you from time to time and preoccupied yourself with your work and small conversations with Bokuto. You exchanged numbers for good measure now that he was your lab partner for the rest of the semester. He was hesitant at first, but he still gave it to you anyway. When class ended you quickly said your goodbyes and rushed out the room, not caring if suspicions rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were so happy to find the place to yourself. You knew Daichi would be home around 5pm due to the academy, and Yui wouldn’t be home until 8. Taking advantage of this, and the fact that it's your day off. You brought your favorite snack and loaded up Netflix on your laptop and watched a few episodes of your favorite show. You looked at the time and noticed that it was 4pm. You stretched and cleaned up your area before hoping in the shower. The warm water ran all over your once smooth skin, the bruises no longer hurt as much. You were tired and stressed after the events of today and you let all of that energy out. Your tears flowed freely, mixing with the shower water as they dripped down your face.  _ ‘How did things get like this?’ _ You thought as your hands grazed over your necklace and you started thinking about the time he had first given it to you…

_ Tetsu✨: meet me outside the club room _

_ You: are you sure I’m allowed back there? _

_ Tetsu✨: don’t get caught ;) _

_ You: i don’t know tetsu, what about my team? I’m supposed to help with the clean up _

_ Tetsu✨: you’re helping by bringing a few extra volleyballs to the club room _

_ You: okay… _

_ Tetsu✨: you won’t get caught I promise <3 _

You reluctantly grabbed two volleyballs and walked out the gym with Ukai, Takeda or anyone else noticing you. You quickly made your way behind the gym and into the club room to find Kuroo alone. He circled around you and locked the door causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand. He walked closer to you and you stood still, amazed by how he was able to immobilize you in an instant. You gasp as you feel his long fingers brush against the back of your neck before a cold sensation replaces it. 

“There, that looks much better,” he said, turning you around to face him. “You like it?” 

“I love it” you said as you looked down at the necklace that complimented your skin tone, and attached to it was a small pendant-- a silhouette of a cat’s head. You smiled fondly at this small gesture, he really did know how to make you feel like the only girl in the world. It had only been two months since you had been secretly dating but it felt like it’d been longer. You were tired of sneaking away to get alone time or waiting until the weekend to travel to Tokyo to visit him. 

His hands slowly made their way around your waist, pulling you from your thoughts as he leaned forward, your faces a near inches apart. Your lips parted ever so slightly and he took the opportunity to kiss you. It was a hungry kiss, filled with passion and lust. You were taken aback by this because his kisses were usually light and gentle. You tried to break away but that's when he held you tighter with one hand and used the other to grab onto your ass, you gasp and he used that as a chance to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in your mouth to explore every inch. If it’d were another time, you would’ve welcomed this kiss, but being the virgin that you were, you knew the kiss was a sign of something that you weren’t ready for. And you definitely did not want your first time to be in the volleyball club room. He pulled away and began attacking your neck with kisses while you nervously told him to stop, while moaning softly. You cursed your body for betraying you and tried to push him away. He ignored your actions and started attacking your collar bone, biting, kissing, and sucking the area until a deep purple bruise began to show up on your skin. He was satisfied with his work and cupped your chin, forcing you to look up at him. “Now everyone will know that you're mine.” 

You froze at the sound of voices coming near the room, they were looking for the both of you and you began to panic. Kuroo assured you that you were not going to get caught. He would lead the search party away from the room, and all you had to do was appear back in the gym and claim that you got lost on your way to the bathroom. The plan was simple and it was put into action. You gracefully made your way back to the gym where a worried Daichi stood, along with both coaches and Mr. Takeda. You apologize profusely for your long absence, and were ultimately excused. You walked back to the bus alongside Daichi who stared at you, he was unusually silent when he got on the bus. He waited until the both of you were on your way home to ask you about your necklace, and that’s when you realized he had seen the hickey as well. You had no choice but to come clean about Kuroo. He wasn’t mad at first, just a bit disappointed that you felt like you couldn’t tell him. Relieved that your best friend didn’t crucify you. You had hope that your second year of high school would run smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat snuggled on the couch, wearing a satin pajama set with the blanket over your knees, mindlessly watching tv when you heard a pair of keys jingle through the door. Daichi walked in and slipped off his shoes by the door, he walked by the couch and muttered a quick hello before walking straight into the bedroom. He remerged a few seconds later and walked into the bathroom. Immediately you could tell that he had a rough day at the academy and you felt bad for snapping at him earlier, he probably got there late so they must have given him hell for it. If it wasn’t for him, you’d be locked out. So out of the  guilt kindness of your heart you decided to make his favorite food, shoyu ramen! The prep and cook time would add up to 30 minutes. He should be out the shower and dressed by that time so it’ll be perfect.

You start off by  preparing the ramen toppings ahead of time so you can serve the ramen immediately. The toppings consist of Chashu, Ramen Egg, Spicy Bean Sprouts, Shiraga Negi, chopped green onion and a sheet of nori. You also prepared a small dish of red pickled ginger, chili oil, and white pepper powder that you were planning to throw in. Once that’s set aside, you begin the soup broth but heating up sesame oil over medium heat, adding garlic and ginger making sure you saute it. Next you added the spicy chili bean paste and stir for 15 seconds, adding the rest of the soup ingredients and bringing everything to a boil, you reduced the heat and let it simmer for a few minutes. You grabbed a spoon to taste the broth and you were quite pleased with yourself and by now the whole apartment smelled delicious. Now it was time to cook the noodles, placing them in a pot of unsalted water, making sure to cook them accordingly. Once they were done, you drained them completely. Finally it was time to assemble everything together. You were meticulous and made sure that everything was aesthetically pleasing.

You checked the bathroom and sure enough he wasn’t inside. You stroll up to the bedroom and knock on the door lightly. Daichi grunted slightly and rolled off the bed , he opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face and scent. He sniffed the air and immediately perked up.

“I made some shoyu ramen, do you wanna join me?”

He peered into your eyes before sighing and nodding after his stomach growled loudly. You laughed at this and triumphantly walked towards the kitchen where you had placed the two bowls neatly. He sat down in the chair and thanked you for the meal before digging in. You apologized for how you reacted this morning and he accepted your apology, he confirmed your suspicions about getting to the academy late and having to do double the amount of work as a punishment. The ramen made him feel way better. It’s been so long since he’s eaten a bowl of your ramen, so he savored it. You found yourself lost in conversation, idly reminiscing on your childhood. 

You remembered the first time you met him, it was a hot summer day and your parents moved into a nice traditional Japanese home in the Miyagi prefecture. You were 10 years old and pretty bummed out that you left all your friends behind. But your mom transferred hospitals after receiving an offer that included a promotion and higher salary. She told you to grab your bike and to try to hang out with the neighborhood kids. You grumpily rode your bike around the neighborhood, it was a stark contrast to the city that you used to live in, everything was further apart from each other and you relied more on your bike to get around. You liked riding it, so that was a plus. But the further you got, the less kids you see. You sighed and rode back home deciding that you’d try to make friends when you started school. That fateful ride home was when you first encountered Daichi Sawamura for the first time. Maybe you weren’t paying attention the first time you drove by but you didn’t notice the three kids in your neighbor’s front lawn were playing until a volleyball came flying at your head. Knocking you off your bike, causing you to land harshly on the concrete ground. Everything went black.

You woke up in a hospital room surrounded by your mom and dad, along with a few unfamiliar faces. Your groggily sat up and held your head as your mother hugged you.

“I’m glad you’re awake sweetheart, how do you feel?”

“My head kinda hurts...what happened?”

“Well...you got into an accident with your bike and had a nasty fall,”

“Dr. L/n, you don’t have to sugar coat this,” a woman said as she stepped forward, “I’m so sorry for my son’s actions” she said bowing. “Daichi, come apologize right this instant.”

On cue, a boy with short black hair, and deep brown eyes stepped forward and kept his eyes glued to the ground, he apologized profusely and bowed just like his mother. You felt somewhat bad that he was getting scolded by his mother, but at the same time you were in pain. You accepted their apology and tried to get up out of the bed, but your mother stopped you.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry but we’re going to have to keep you here for a week to monitor you. You had a minor concussion.”

“A week? But school is starting in 3 days, I’ll be the odd one out if I start late. I’m already an outcast,” you were frustrated, and tired at the situation that grew worse by the moment. You heard your mother sigh and usher everyone out the room to give you some time alone. You turned over in your bed and closed your eyes, hoping that sleep would fix everything.

_ A few days later…. _

_ Knock knock _

“Yeah, come in” you said as you lowered the tv, expecting it was either your mother or one of the nurses checking up on you.

“Hi” you heard the voice say as the door closed. You were surprised to find your neighbor, what was his name again?

“Hey” you said, sitting up properly.

“I’m sorry that you missed the first day of school... I went to your class and picked up some of your work, your mom gave me your class number...” he said as he gestured to the notebook in his hand.

“Thanks...uh?”

“Daichi Sawamura”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Y/n L/n”

“Yeah… I know” he whispered to himself, as his cheeks were slightly turning pink.

“What was that?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.

“Your mom also told me that your favorite food was f/n, so I made some for you” he said as he pulled out a bento box and placed it neatly on your bed. You were surprised at the nice gesture and took the box in your lap and opened it, it smelled and looked delicious. Your mouth was watering at the fact that you were finally getting something other than hospital food. You grabbed your chopsticks and thanked him for the food before digging in. First bite and it tasted...interesting, it wasn’t good but it wasn’t horrible. One thing for sure, his cooking needed some work.

“So what’d you think?”

“It’s...not horrible but it could use some work”

He deadpanned then burst out laughing which caught you off guard. “A kid is telling me that I’m a bad cook?”

“Kid? You’re like the same age as me!”

“For now, but I turn 11 this year, so I’m your senpai”

“Yeah whatever, I’m not calling you that. Besides I could cook better than you.”

“Okay then, show me how to cook”

“I’ll show you how to cook if… you should me how to play volleyball”

He awkwardly laughed and agreed. You smiled, happy that you made a new friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You washed the dishes in the sink and hummed happily, forgetting about your stressful interactions from earlier that day when you heard the door open, Yui bursted through the apartment and tackled Daichi, pecking kisses all over him.

“Daichan I got the promotion!”

“Really?! That’s great babe, I’m proud of you!” he replied, engulfing her in a hug.

“We should celebrate! I have a bottle of wine!” She said while simultaneously pulling the bottle out of her bag.

“Yes we should, Y/n actually made some ramen earlier, and saved you some. It’s really good--”

“Thanks but I already ate…” she said before moving in closer so her lips were near his ear “I’ll grab two wine glasses, meet me in the bedroom” she whispered seductively. Daichi perked up but he took a moment to reflect, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to get intimate with his girlfriend, but at the same time you were in the apartment. He ultimately decided that he’d wait for a day when you weren’t home out of respect for you. He walked to the kitchen to find that you were getting ready to step out, before he could ask, you had left. He looked concerned and looked back at Yui who was pouring the wine into the glasses.

“I knew that you wouldn’t want to have fun if she was still here, so I told her about my promotion and how much I really wanted to celebrate with you. We had a bit of girl talk and she volunteered to go hang out with some friends,”

“Yui”

“What? She’ll be fine Daichan, I told her to call us if anything...now, where were we?” She said handing him the glass, he sighed before taking the glass out of her hand.  _ ‘If she went out with friends, I guess I shouldn’t worry too much’  _

He downed the wine as if he was taking a shot, soon following Yui to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter felt so long, I actually had to spilt it up. I hope you guys aren't confused. I'll be throwing in a lot of flashback with Daichi and Kuroo for you guys to further understand your individual relationships with them! I will try to update as much as possible, but once I finish my first fic, all my attention will be placed on this one! See you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Y/n,” Yui said gleefully, as she entered the kitchen.

“Hey Yui” you greeted, surprised that she sounded happy?

“I just received some great news today, and I’d like to share it with you!”

“Really? that‘s awesome! What’s the news?”

“I got promoted to hotel manager! All my hard work is finally paying off.”

“That's great news, congrats, you deserve it. You should celebrate!”

“Thank you!” She said before giving you a big hug with a tight squeeze, you accepted the hug even though it threw you off, but you took it as a good sign that she was in fact warming up to you. “You know I do plan on celebrating, I even brought a bottle of wine and a few chocolate covered strawberries but…”

You knew where this was going and your face twitched in slight annoyance. You didn’t want to indulge her, but she insisted on continuing after seeing that you wouldn’t ask any further questions. “Daichi wouldn’t feel so comfortable if you were here while we… you know.”

“Uh huh. You want me to leave, that’s all you had to say.”

“You’re not mad, are you Y/n? I mean, you have no reason to be.”

“No, I’m not mad at all, I’m just tired. I needed to get some fresh air anyway. Have fun.” You said, giving her a smile, and grabbing your jacket and sending a quick text to who you assumed to be Kiyoko. 

_ You: Hey you busy right now? Mind if I come over or we could grab something to eat? _

As much as you didn’t want to admit it, she was right. Daichi is the type of person to hold back on a lot of things especially if he thinks it might affect someone else. Besides, it's their home. You weren’t mad at the fact that she asked you to leave, you were annoyed at the fact that she wasn’t direct with you. It’s clear that she doesn't like you. You tried racking your brain to figure out why. ‘ _ Maybe she doesn’t trust us alone? I wouldn’t be happy if Kuroo had a best friend that was a girl. But Kuroo could be a flirt… Daichi isn’t like that at all, so what gives?” _

You walked out the apartment complex and looked down at your phone once you heard it ding, signaling that you got a response.

_ Bokuto🦉: hey hey hey! Isn’t it a lil late for u to be out? I dont mind grabbing some grub :) do u like (favorite food) ? _

You were mortified, how did you text Bokuto instead of Kiyoko?! He was right about it being late on a school night, he probably assumed you were home with Kuroo, so it would be very odd if you asked your “boyfriend’s” friend & TEAMMATE to hang out with you. 

‘ _ Okay think… I could tell him it was an accident but I would feel so bad. Should I go? Would he ask questions? If he does, I could just say that Kuroo wasn’t feeling up for it?’ _

You looked down at your phone at your phone after receiving another ding. 

_ Bokuto🦉: u must be starving, i know i am i just left practice but Kuroo stayed behind for a night class, i dont blame u, he’s probably not taking care of u properly lol :p _

You thanked the heavens, Bokuto unknowingly helped you out.

_ You: yeah I’m sooo hungry & I don’t want to eat alone… I love (favorite food)! Where should I meet you? I also wanted to talk about the lab we had today” _

_ Bokuto🦉: sure! i can pick u up at ur place _

_ You: actually I’ll meet you by the train station! I just got off work so it’ll be easier _

_ Bokuto🦉: ok see you in 10 :) _

_ You: okay :) _

Not eager about spending money to Uber to the train station near your old place but with Daichi out of commission, you had no choice. Once you got there, you found him waiting carrying his volleyball gear in hand and tapping about on his phone with the other. He looked handsome, especially with the way the light hit him, highlighting and contouring his built figure. He wasn’t as tall as Kuroo or as built as Daichi but he was in the middle, he was perfect. You began contemplating that you chose the wrong friend to date.

“Hey Bokuto” you said as you strolled up to him.

“Hey little owl” he happily greeted as he engulfed you in a hug, something that he hasn’t done in a while. It caught you off guard but you accepted it. “Are you ready to eat?”

“Yes I am, where’s this place by the way?”

“It’s a couple train stops away from here, but it’s worth it!”

“I’ll take your word for it” you said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple train stops was an understatement, you guys basically ended up in an hour away! You groaned at how expensive the Uber back would be, but at least you guys didn’t go anywhere local to risk getting spotted by any of his other teammates.

“Here we are! I hope you don’t mind but I invited Akaashi”

“Of course I don’t mind! I haven’t seen him in ages,”

On cue Akaashi walks up to the two of you waiting in front of the restaurant. He smiles immediately upon seeing you and you practically ran into his arms. 

“I missed you Akaashi, it’s been forever”

“It’s good to see you too, Y/n,”

“Can I get a hug too Akaashi?”

“Bokuto, I literally saw you yesterday.”

“ :( “

“Fine…”

Bokuto gleefully hugged the shorter male, their dynamic is still as strong as ever. You guys went inside and were seated at a table where you ordered f/f and f/d. While you guys waited on your food, the three of you were catching up like old friends. You were grateful that you accidentally texted Bokuto, you were enjoying yourself, it reminded you of old times.

You got carried away and didn’t notice the time, it was 12:21am and you had to get up early for class. You groaned at the realization and put down money for your tab. Bokuto waves you off and offers to pay for your meal, you slowly accept the offer, knowing that you have to leave soon. You excused yourself and went to the bathroom to freshen up, unknowingly leaving your phone on the table.

_ Ding  _

_ Dai🏐: Hey, where are you? Are you coming home soon? _

Bokuto and Akaashi sat idly by, chatting until they heard a few more dings.

_ Ding Ding _

_ Dai🏐: Did Yui say something to you? If she did, I’m sorry🤦🏻‍♂️ _

_ Dai🏐: Just make sure you aren’t out doing anything stupid🤨 _

“Someone’s pretty popular,” Bokuto commented as his eyes gestured to your phone.

“It’s probably Kuroo,” Akaashi said as he took another sip of his drink.

“Yea-” Bokuto stops in his tracks once he caught a glimpse of the name and message that appeared on the screen and his face froze.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s not Kuroo…” he whispered. Akaashi raised a brow and then sighed.

“If there’s another man in her life, it’s all the better for her anyways, especially with what Kuroo has done to her and behind her back.” 

“I just wish he’d cut that shit out. Y/n is a total babe and she’s awesome… but why is he always bringing other girls around.”

“Is he still doing that?”

“Yeah, after practice I saw him walking around with one of the cheerleaders, they were getting pretty handsy. I wish she’d just dump him,”

“Interesting…”

“What?”

“Nothing, are you dating anyone Bokuto?”

“No...hey! I know where this is going Akaashi! Yeah I had a crush on her back in high school but she’s like a little sister to me now, and besides she’s got a new guy.”

“Okay, do her a favor and keep this a secret, she needs something different from Kuroo. She’ll find the courage to leave him soon enough.”

“Yeah, that probably explains why she was acting weird this morning, like she didn’t want him near her. If that’s the case, I’ll help out our little owl!”

Akaashi smiled slightly at the last part, he wasn’t a big fan of Kuroo but dealt with him due to always having practice matches and playing against his school, but once they graduated, he felt like could voice his disdain freely.

You came back from the bathroom and checked your phone. You read the text from Daichi and mentally face palmed, he could be such a worry wart sometimes.

_ You: I just went out with a few friends, I’m omw back now! _

You sent off the quick text, getting ready to leave the restaurant when Bokuto offered to wait outside with you until your uber came.

“Hey, are you busy next saturday? I know this awesome party that’s happening,”

“Yeah actually...Karasuno is having a practice game and I was planning on spectating,”

“Oh yeah? Count me in! I get to see my student in action”

“But what about your plans?”

“Since it’s my party, it can start whenever I want, and besides it’s shorty that we’re talking about!”

“Okay, I’ll be there,” you said with a small laugh. “There’s my ride, thanks Bo, I enjoyed the food, I really needed that.”

“Anytime little owl, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask. I’ll see you next week,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got home passed 1am, and you were beat. You wanted nothing more than to just jump on the couch and fall asleep immediately. You quietly slipped through the apartment and slid off your jacket. Surely by now they were asleep and you didn’t want to wake them. You plopped down on the couch and felt something slightly hard, followed by sharp pain. You groaned and got up, noticing the card that you landed on. 

_ “Congrats on the promotion, I knew you had it in you. Be a good girl and soon you’ll get even more. Can’t wait to see you when I get back. _

_ ~ YT” _

You closed the card. You were too tired to process what you had just read but you knew it was something that you shouldn’t have seen. With sleep starting to hit you, you laid down, forgetting the card in your hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You weren’t asleep for much long when you heard quiet rummaging near you. You groggily sat up to find the culprit looking at you with a slightly panicked look.

“Are you okay Yui?”

“Y-Yeah I’m fine… I just um...have you...never mind I found it!” She quickly said as she quickly shoved a piece of paper in her purse. She looked over your area one more time before closing the door. You finally laid down and waited for your alarm to wake you up. 

_ —Beep beep— _

The alarm sounded, you felt restless after being disturbed from your slumber. You dragged yourself to the bathroom and got yourself ready for the day. That cold shower was what you needed to wake up and that’s when you realized the paper cut, which stung like hell once it hit the water. Your mind wandered back to the card you found the night before and then you remembered how Yui was acting a few hours earlier. You gasped and turned the water off. Quickly getting dressed and slipping back to the couch to look for the card but for some reason you couldn’t find it. It wasn’t under the cushions, it wasn’t on the floor, and there was no use checking the pillows because it wasn’t there either. 

_ ‘Okay… maybe she did find it, or was I imagining it?’ _

“Looking for something?” Daichi said as he walked out of the kitchen wearing a messy apron,

“Y-yeah, my phone. Oh, there it is” you said as you held it up. 

“I see, well wanna join me for breakfast? I made pancakes— or at least tried too”

“Let’s try it out,” you said as you walked in the kitchen, spotting the short stack that was neatly set on the table.

“Think of it as, a thank you and a sorry gift”

“All is forgiven, we’re adults… it’s only natural”

“Right… *ahem*... so what’s think?” He gestured to the pancakes on your plate. You sat down and took the first bite. It was… terrible.

“Somehow you managed to get worse over the years,”

“But you liked the breakfast I made for you last time!”

“Not really, you just didn’t ask for my opinion that time…”

“5 seconds.”

“Wait you’re not gonna really chase me, are you?”

“4 seconds.”

“Daich-”

“3”

“For the record, you’ve always sucked at cooking”

“1”

“Wait wait WAIT! AH!” You screamed as you tried running away from him in the small apartment. But let’s be real, with his physical training over the years, you were no match for him. You soon found yourself tackled onto the couch and being tickled by him relentlessly. You were breathless due to the amount of force he put in, attacking your belly and your sides, tears were at the brink of your eyes. You were gasping your air as you begged him to stop.

“Take back what you said about my cooking and I’ll stop.”

“I--AHH-- T-T-AKE I-I-IT B-BAHHHHHH”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“P-PLEASEEEE”

He let go and you were relieved. Your body hurt from the way you violently contorted. You laid there trying to catch your breath before you got your revenge. A smug smile hung on Daichi’s face as he triumphantly sat across from you, admiring his handy work.

“I’m gonna *huff* kill you”

“Yeah? Doesn’t seem like it”

You sat up and grabbed the nearest pillow, getting ready to throw it at him when you flinched and held onto your side. You completely forgot about your cut and pain felt intense. “Fuck” you said under your breath.

“Whoa, what happened?”

“I got a papercut last night on my side and it stings”

“You’re being a baby because of a paper cut?”

“Don’t patronize me, you know those cuts hurt like a bitch” you were starting to get annoyed with his smart comments. He stood up and walked into the bathroom before remerging seconds later with a first aid kit.

“Time to put my first responder training to the test. Show me where it hurts”

You sighed out of slight irritation and lifted your shirt to reveal your cut. It was a thin line, no longer than an inch and a half. He laughed lightly while putting on some medical gloves and taking out an alcohol pad, and ripping it open before placing it on your (s/c) skin. You hissed and tears pricked your eyes.

“Are you sure you’re 19?” 

“Shut up.”

“All better now,” he said, placing a pink Disney princess band aid on you. “Usually I’d give my good patients a lollipop but you’ll get a sticker for having a little attitude today.” Before you could utter a word he stuck the sticker on your forehead and took a quick picture, snickering to himself, happy with his accomplishment.

“You’re so lucky I have class right now, otherwise I would’ve kicked your ass.” You said with a smile as you took the sticker off your head. 

“Need a ride? I promise I won’t “reveal” myself again.”

“Aren’t you going to be late to the academy?”

“I took a personal day.” he abruptly said, not wanting to speak further on the topic. You sensed this and declined the ride, wishing him well before you left for your first class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning flew by and you were thankful that your lab only met once a week, so that meant you were free from Kuroo from of the rest week. But that also meant that you had to drag yourself to work. Your job was pretty chill most of the time. It sold a combination of things from baked goods, snacks, makeup, merch, etc. Each department had a specialist along with regular staff and you were the specialist at the baked goods sections. Yeah you were good at doing makeup, and watched anime read enough manga to work at the merch section but compared to the kitchen? You were a beast at your craft. You always see it as nothing more than a hobby, but also something that you need to learn before moving out on your own. As far as a career out of it, you weren’t sure if that was the way to go. Instead you opted in sports management because you were familiar with it but you felt like you hadn’t found your calling yet.

You found baking to be much easier than cooking, you made the usual items that would be set out on display, like cookies, macaroons, cupcakes, muffins, brownies, etc. But you also got requests, such as custom cakes which were your favorite. You often grew inspiration from your customers when it came to what you were going to make for dessert when you got home. 

“Taiyaki! That’s it,” you said while placing your fist in your palm.

“Uh Y/n, who are you talking to?” Your coworker asked you as she looked around the empty bakery.

“I’m making Taiyaki tonight with ice cream. It’s gonna be so good Misa, I can’t wait till I get home.”

“You better save me some”

“Of course, anything for my protege, but what should I make for dinner to go with it?”

“Nothing wrong with a good ole chicken teriyaki with egg fried rice,”

“Sounds scrumptious.”

_ Ding _

_ Dai🏐: Hey, I’m ordering take out later, you want anything? _

_ You: Actually, I was thinking of cooking tonight, and I needed to get some ingredients… up for a little grocery shopping? _

_ Dai🏐: Sure, where should I pick you up? _

You give him the address of your job and soon after he came to pick you up. You told him your plans for dinner and he agreed that it sounded good. On your way to the grocery store, you opted to listen to music. [Insert song] was playing and you started singing along to the words, you were looking at the window and feeling the cool air on your face. Closing your eyes to focus on the rhythm that flowed through you, suddenly you hear Daichi joining in with you. You open your eyes to find him singing the words with a lot more energy than you, and it took everything in you not to pull out your phone and start recording. He seemed to not care about how he looked because he was having his little rockstar moment. 

“When did the uptight captain learn how to let loose?”

He smiled before making a sharp right turn cause you to shriek. “What are you talking about? I’ve always let loose.”

“I feel like you’ve been attacking me all day and that’s not gonna fly with me anymore.”

“I’ll make another sharp turn.”

You grumble quietly to yourself while smiling, it felt like old times. You were happy that your friendship was starting to rekindle itself.

_ Ring ring  _

“It’s Yui, you mind tapping accept for me?” You did just that and winced after hearing her squeal on the phone.

_ “Daichan, thank you for the flowers! They’re so beautiful!” _

You put your airpods in, pretending not to listen to their conversation but with his phone being plugged into the aux, it was impossible not to hear her voice as it resonated in the car. Trying to make yourself look as busy as possible, you began googling ingredients for the Taiyaki. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw his jaw clench as his grip tightened on the wheel.

_ “Daichan? You there?” _

“I wasn’t the one that got you flowers.” 

_ “Oh uh… *nervously laughs* it must have been Kimmi! So sorry about that,” _

“Did it come with a note?”

_ “Yeah...yeah...I just found it, definitely Kimmi, um I’ll see you when I get home?” _

“Yeah”

_ “Bye Daichan, I love you” _

“Yeah, see you soon,” and with that he proceeds to hang up on the phone. 

You weren’t sure if you should say something, back in high school you definitely would have but that was when you guys were inseparable. But at the end of the day, he was your best friend so it wouldn’t be right if you flat out ignore his problems.

“Daichi, I--”

“So are you planning on making the ice cream from scratch?”

“I was thinking of buying store bought sorbet, it make it easier, but--”

“Easier? Since when do you back down from a challenge?”

You sighed, before shaking your head, “I can’t force you to talk if you don’t want to. If you want to forget about what just happened, we could do that too. So yeah let’s make the sorbet from scratch.” You looked up at him and gave him a small smile. His eyes met yours briefly before returning to the road ahead of him. His body began to relax for a bit as his grip on the wheel loosened up slightly. He turned the music back on, and drove the rest of the ride in a peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! YT hmmm, I wonder who in the Haikyuu! universe could that be? Hint, I wrote it as first name, last name. I hope yall understood what I mean by "peaceful silence" ! I meant while the music played, no one was talking, So I'm thinking about adding visuals to this fic, I'm not an expert on using rich text but I've seen other fics with some great visuals and its really a vibe. So I'll be editing and messing around with that feature throughout the week.


End file.
